Sweet Obsession
by ShudoRanmaru
Summary: A/U Teaser: Lately Yuffie has felt as though someone was watching her very closely. How could she have known that her stalker would be none other than the very man she admired? Dark. One-shot. Squffie. squallxyuffie


S w e e t - O b s e s s i o n

**A/U Teaser:** Lately Yuffie has felt as though someone was watching her very closely. How could she have known that her stalker would be none other than the very man she admired? Dark. One-shot. _Squffie_. squallxyuffie

- - - -

S e t - m e - f r e e

- - - -

Breathe in, breathe out. Exhale, and inhale. Remain calm. Yuffie drew in a shaky breath as she repeated the few words in her mind. They seemed to have become her new mantra for the last past week and a half, around the same time she started feeling_ him_. Well, honestly she didn't really know if it was a him or a her. Call it intuition, but she just had some weird gut feeling stating that her new companion, as it would seem, was that of a male. Either way, she could care less who it was, she just wanted the burning sensation that plagued her body to end.

"Freaking goosebumps..." Yuffie muttered quietly under her breath as she shivered, as if in the attempt she could also brush away the cold winter night that clutched to her body whole-heartedly. That, and the searing gaze which was currently resting upon her lithe figure as she made her way out of the nearby cafe. Moments ago she had been sipping on some coffee with her close friend Selphie, listening with a barely there interest to the gossip she had to share. What possessed her to leave at this time of night alone, she could not say. Perhaps it was because Yuffie could only stomach so many he-said-she-said scenario's within an hour, Selphie having a nonstop supply.

"Either that or I'm a masochist." She joked to herself aloud, the words seeming hallow as they passed her lips. Almond colored eyes shifted upwards to rest on the night sky as she wrapped her arms around herself a little tighter, the loose brown coat she wore doing nothing to hold in the warmth. Her lips trembled as a small cloud formed out of what had been a soft sigh. Yuffie hadn't felt like herself lately, not since she first thought she was being watched. The paranoia of feeling eyes burning into her only to turn and find nothing, was driving her crazy.

At first she was a little flattered, every girl likes to indulge in a small fantasy every now and then about a possible admirer stalking her. Watching her every move like she was some sort of goddess, or something like that. However, as the days passed by, Yuffie only grew more annoyed and more...afraid. Her follower was barely giving her time to sleep, and it was beginning to effect her health. She had tried to go to the police on multiple occasions, only to be turned away. Since she had never actually seen someone follow her, nothing could be done, and they said she was merely being over-imaginative.

Over imaginative.

_ '_P_shaw. Yeah-Right.'_Yuffie thought, recalling the incident. People could feel when others are looking at them, feel their eyes. It was a strange sense that humankind was blessed with, or perhaps cursed with, in Yuffie's case. If the eyes that watched the petite girl didn't feel so intense and...hungry, it wouldn't freak her out nearly as much. She might even be able to ignore them, which she had in fact tried more than once.

Yuffie shook her head quickly, biting her now quivering lip, she had been standing outside the cafe for nearly five minutes, lost in thought._ 'Do I secretly want to die of frostbite or something? Sheeesh, I need to get it together.' _She thought bitterly before stepping off the curb and making her way down the street to the block where she parked her car. The young woman felt uneasy, a hand moving up to brush a strand of short, coal colored hair from her vision. As always, she could feel _him_, or rather _his_ eyes, moving with her. Yet she knew that if she were to turn around at this exact moment, she'd see nothing.

_ 'G'damn, am I being stalked by a ghost or something?!' _Okay. That idea just freaked her out more, a small nervous sound, close to a squeak escaping the back of her throat unintentionally. In an attempt to control her breathing and now active imagination she concentrated on the sound of her boots against the pavement. It was a steady, reassuring sound, the crunching of her heels against the light snow that covered the sidewalks, small patches of ice clinging every so often. It somehow managed to comfort and steady her nerves.

_ Crunch, crunch, click. Crunch, crunch, click._ Yuffie continued on, her gloveless hands struggling to find their way into her coat pockets, numb with cold. She bit the inside of her cheek nervously, wondering why she took such unnecessary risks, such as walking a good amount of distance to her car, at this time of night, completely alone. _Crunch, crunch, click. Crunch, crunch, click. _Trying to push the thoughts of all the horror movies she had seen out of her mind, she privately thanked Leviathan that she wore her favorite green turtle neck today, it was so much warmer than her stupid jacket. _Crunch, crunch, click. Crunch, crunch, click._

"Stupid coat, I swear, I should just like, use you for firewood when I get home. Although, technically you're not wood...so instead I'll just set you on fire." She mumbled her rant beneath her breath, suppressing a small laugh. This just, didn't feel like the time or place for her to be laughing, it was so ominous. _Crunch, crunch, click. Crunch, crunch, click. _Yuffie finally neared the parking lot, her cold hand brushing against her keys, causing them to jingle. _Crunch, crunch, click. Crunch, crunch, click-__click__-crunch._

_ 'Wait. That's not right...' _She thought to herself, brows knitted together in confusion as her pace slowed, only slightly. _Crunch, crunch, click. __Click__-crunch, crunch, click-__crunch_. Yuffie froze, fear gripping her body roughly, unable to move. _Crunch, crunch, click. Crunch, crunch, click. _That's when she broke out in a run, her boots smacking the pavement roughly as she panted, her car nearing with every step. _Crunch-crunch-crunch-click. Crunch-crunch-crunch-click. _Whoever it was that was following her didn't care if she heard them now, for they seemed to be running after her.

Yuffie continued to run, barely slowing down as she slammed into her car, dropping her keys in the process. She stuttered a curse under her breath as she moved to reach for them, instead being pulled back forcefully by a hand on her shoulder.

_ 'Sonofabitch. Sonofafreakingbitch. I'm gonna die!'_ Her mind reeled as she was pulled, losing her balance in the process, eyes clenched shut as she felt herself fall backwards for what seemed like forever. A high pitched scream pierced the night air as she came in contact with... the ground. Hard. It took a few seconds to realize that she was for one, still alive, two, had fallen onto the ground, and three...that the scream was not her own.

"Oh my god, Yuffie! Are you alright!?" Selphie knelt down beside her, eyes wide with worry as she attempted to brush the snow off her friend. Her yellow petticoat practically glowing as she moved, hair blowing in the slight breeze that picked up. Yuffie cracked open an eye, then another, an innocent expression staring back at her.

Anger began to well up inside Yuffie, her eyes narrowing as she pushed her friend away, Selphie retracting her hand in shock as though she were burned. She didn't move as the ebony-haired girl got to her feet, hands clenched at her sides as she began to shout.

"What the hell Selphie!? Do you make it your hobby to go around scaring the shit out of people like that!? Is it some sick twisted little hobby of yours, or do you just get off on it!?" Selphie got to her feet quickly, nearly the same height as Yuffie, eyes hurt.

"What is your PROBLEM, Yuffie?! You're the one who freaked out and started running after you heard me approaching! I nearly killed myself on a patch of ice chasing after you!" She shouted back, obviously aggravated with her friend.

"Why didn't you call my name or something!? Instead you just freaking grab me out of nowhere!" Yuffie retorted aggressively, releasing all her pent up anger for the last week or so out.

"I did call your name you freaking schizo! You know what, whatever. I'm not going to deal with you like this. All I wanted to do was give you back your wallet, you left it inside the cafe." She tossed it at her friends feet huffily.

"You know, you haven't been yourself lately. Give me a call when the real Yuffie kicks your alien butt, you jerk body-snatcher." With the most childishly pouty expression the auburn haired girl turned and stormed off.

Yuffie just blinked, her anger melting with her friend's last sentence. Once the petite brunette was out of sight, she laughed. _'Jerk body-snatcher? She needs to work on her comebacks.'_

Despite the somewhat light hearted thought, Yuffie felt guilty. Selphie didn't deserve that, it was an honest mistake since the girl had no idea what was going on in her best friend's life right now. Really, how was she supposed to know that Yuffie was paranoid as hell lately thanks to a mystery stalker? Well...if she had actually told her it probably wouldn't have been such an ordeal, but Yuffs didn't want good 'ol Selph to worry about her.

"I am suuuch a bitch." She groaned, getting to her feet. She could seriously believe that she overlooked hearing her name. It wouldn't have been the first time it had happened, nor the last. Whining slightly she made her way over to her car, picking up the keys that she had earlier dropped and dusting herself off.

"God, I really am a schizo." Mumbling she stuck her keys into the lock, attempting to turn them in an effort to open the door. Only, they didn't turn. "You have got to be kidding." She snapped, jiggling the keys left and right. The lock was frozen.

"This...is sooo not my daaaaay..."Yuffie whined pathetically getting on her knees, regretting not wearing warmer pants as she removed her keys and began to breath on the lock, trying to melt it into submission. Her mind wandering as she did so, forgetting about her stalker as she began to contemplate a way to make up for her freak out session earlier. Maybe she'd take Selphie out to a candy store, or ice cream, or...something.

"Need some help...?" She almost didn't hear the voice due to her absent minded train of thought. It was casual and smooth and most certainly belonged to a guy.

"Nah, that's okay. I can handle this, it's just being stub-"She stopped mid sentence, eyes widening. She had actually begun to respond to the question automatically before jumping up to her feet quickly, heart racing as she whirled around. Her eyes widened a little bit, locking onto the form of a much taller young man. She gasped in surprise.

"Squall? What the..."She trailed off, confused. For a moment, she had felt that same searing gaze eating her alive. She ignored it for the time being, her cheeks blushing as she drank in the familiar face before her, and body. He was one of the coworkers at this office job she held. He was very anti-social, so Yuffie had never had the pleasure of really getting to talk to him. But oh-boy, did she stare. Even though Selphie described him as having the personality of a rock, he was by no means lacking in the looks department.

In a word, Squall was gorgeous, Yuffie would go so far as to even say beautiful. He was much taller than her and had these almost rough features that still somehow managed to stay soft. His eyes were a fierce glacier colored blue, his hair a dark chestnut the fell at impossible angles, and he had a scar that ran from the upper right side of his forehead down across his nose in an angular manner, stopping on the left side of his cheek. Yuffie found it beyond sexy. Unlike a lot of guys, he had an unusual taste in dress, but it suited him. Like now, he was clad in a black leather trench, with a matching sweatshirt, scarf, gloves and pants with many belts.

She would admit that on more than one occasion she had wondered if he was gay, what with his perfect hair, taste in clothes and indifferent attitude towards the entire female gender. Yuffie once prodded Selphie on this theory, since she seemed to know everything about everyone and instead found out that Squall was in fact not gay, but rather his fiance had died in the past.

This only caused the girl to become even more interested in him, a sympathetic chord striking her. But alas, time passed and her efforts in striking up conversation seemed in vain, so she eventually gave up. No matter how much she wished for him to notice her, he never did. Who knew that months later she'd end up meeting him again, only...in a very awkward predicament.

"It's Leon." He sighed, and Yuffie for some reason, felt that he was annoyed with her. She raised her brow curiously, never quite understanding why exactly he liked to be called that. Leon Leonhart just sounded retarded to her.

"Uhuh. So, Squall, what brings you here?" She asked curiously, having to tilt her head up to meet his eyes gaze, thoughts of being stalked melting away while in his presence. A small sigh escaped him due to still being addressed as 'Squall', and it didn't sound too pleased.

"I was nearby and I heard a scream, so I came here. I thought something had happened, but I guess I was wrong." His voice was practically monotone and sounded slightly forced as he spoke, however, it was still pleasant to the ears.

"Ohh, I see. Well-"She drawled out before she was cut off by him moving foreward, tapping the lock lightly with the back of his hand.

"Frozen?" He inquired practically automatically and Yuffie nodded, letting an aggravated sigh escape her. Had she been less upset about her predicament she would've been elated to get more then a sentence out of the mysterious man before her.

"Yeah, I tried to melt it, but it's just not working." She frowned, crossing her arms angrily. "At least, not yet. I don't know what the heck to do, any ideas?"

Squall glanced down studying it for a moment, "It looks like it'll take awhile, if you're going to melt it manually. Do you have a lighter or something?"

"Umm, not really. I don't exactly smoke or anything." She replied somewhat bluntly, blinking in an almost dumbfounded way. He let a sigh escape him, sounding tired as he allowed his eyes to rest on her, an action which caused her cheeks to flush.

"Whatever. I can't leave you here by yourself, I'll drive you home." He muttered walking off in an opposite direction, a signal for Yuffie to follow. Not exactly wanting to be stuck out there all night, she grudgingly did so. Sure, she was ecstatic to be spending time with the silent but handsome Mr. Leonhart, but she hated how he seemed to treat her like a child.

"Sooo..."Yuffie finally spoke up, catching up to meet his strides before trailing off. _'Damn those long legs.'_ She thought, having trouble keeping up with his pace, even if it was almost laid back.

"Exactly how far is your car, anyways?"She continued after another moment of silence.

"It's a couple blocks away, but we can get there pretty quickly if we take the path up ahead." Yuffie nodded in affirmation, that was... until her eyes locked onto what exactly this 'path' was. An alley. A dark-creepy-as-hell-alley.

"No way." She blurted out in horror, stopping in her tracks. Squall turned to look at her incredulously.

"Don't tell me you're scared." He said annoyed, shifting his weight to one side as he let out a deep breath of air, his hand moving up to entangle itself in his long tresses.

"You're not!?" She stammered, pointing at the alley like it was some enormous demon ready to devour them whole. "Do you know what happens in alley's? Especially dark ones, in the middle of the night?

"You watch too many movies. Come on, " He grabbed her hand firmly and began to drag her along somewhat roughly. She was so stunned due to the fact that he was gripping her hand that she allowed herself to be dragged in without protest. That was, until it got really dark in there. Then Yuffie death gripped Squall's arm and began whimpering as they walked.

"Seriously Squall, this place is creepy. And dark. And creepy. And did I mention dark, and creepy?" She began to ramble and she felt the man she clung to tense before coming to a stop. This only caused her voice to raise an octave as she spoke again. "Why'd you stop?"

"Yuffie..."He trailed off, and his tone caught her off guard to the point where she dropped his arm and even took a step back. "...do you want to know what really happens in alley's?" His tone was low, and foreboding. It scared the shit out of her.

"T-That's not funny, Squall. " She took another step backwards, and found herself pressed tightly against a wall. "You shouldn't joke about that, you big mean-" Her sentence was cut off for the second time that night, this time, due to his body being pressed against hers wantonly, her eyes wide as she felt his lips crush against hers. The intensity of the kiss was shocking, she felt such passion it. Such unbridled _want._ She couldn't move, even when his hands began to roam her body hungrily, his mouth forcing hers to move against his. Yuffie gave in, eyes closing, her lips replying back with a desire of her own. It's not like she didn't want this, want him. She had wished for a moment like this for a long time.

Her hand moved up to play with his hair, a low moan escaping him as she allowed his tongue access to her mouth, a pleasured gasp escaping her as he gripped her hips, his other hand tilting her head to the side in an effort to deepen the kiss. Her other hand ran across his shoulder and neck, before moving down his chest, exploring his body. Her thoughts thrown to the wind, mind dancing with an ecstasy-like bliss.

But then, she felt it.

She felt _him_. Those eyes, those piercing eyes, she felt them. That smoldering gaze that could burn her alive. They were so close this time. Had her stalker really followed the two of them into the alley? Her own eyes shot open, locking with fierce blue. With _his_ eyes. _Squall_. Immediately, realization hit her like a ton of bricks, eyes widening while _his_ narrowed.

A scream ripped itself from her lungs but remained muffled by his lips. As she struggled to push the man before her away, she managed to smack him across the face, hard. The force caused him to stumble back only slightly, an object falling out of his pocket in the process. Yuffie's eyes locked onto it with a sick fascination. It was her wallet. The one Selphie had dropped at her feet, the one Yuffie had forgot to pick up.

It took only a split second for it to register as she immediately whirled in the opposite direction, moving as fast as her body would allow. As soon as her back was turned to Squall she could feel _him_ again. How could she have been so blind? So stupid?

_ "Need some help...?"_

Yuffie felt as though her heart would lurch out of her chest, a scream escaping her as she fell face-foreward, barely managing to break her fall with her arms, mere inches away from the exit of the alley.

"Why won't it stop..." She heard a low growl from behind her and a pressure on her coat. Squall had grabbed the damn thing, tripping her in the process. "...even now...it won't stop..." He muttered to himself absentmindedly as Yuffie's lungs struggled to process air. Her hands clawing the frozen ground desperately as she felt him grip her leg and began to drag her back into the alley.

She was going to die here.

"Stop tormenting me..." Yuffie heard him ground out as she continued to gasp, struggling, watching as she felt herself slowly pulled away from the safe salvation the moonlight offered, back into darkness. " ...you bitch...make it stop!" He yelled before ripping the coat off of Yuffie's body.

"Please, stop!" She yelled back scrambling to her feet once she was free of that damnable jacket. However, her efforts only got her shoved against a wall, Squall's weight against her fully. Tears began to stream down her face as she clenched her eyes shut tightly, turning her head to the side. She could feel him looking at her.

"Look at me." He commanded, however she made no move to do so, lips trembling as she continued to cry. Could no one hear her?

"I said look at me, damn you!" Squall yelled into her face, and she turned her head slowly, vision blurred as she opened them. Narrowed eyes met hers before she felt lips against hers again, kissing her aggressively. Yuffie merely cried into them, her mind gone with one too many thoughts, barely conscious of what was going on.

"Every time I close my eyes...you're there...taunting me..." She felt him yank at her hair as her shirt was removed, along with other clothing she could no longer remember. It was so cold. So cold. His lips were on her again, in places she had allowed no one to ever kiss. Everything was a whirlwind, flashes of movement embedded into her brain. There was so much pain. So much cold.

"Why won't you leave me alone..." The words were shaky, desperate, barely registering. Whether it was her voice or his she could not tell as she slipped into soothing blackness. There was no pain here. Only echo's of words. Her wish had come true in the cruelest of ways.

_ "...Yuffie...do you want to know what really happens in alley's?"_

She was the object of his sweet obsession.

- - - -

f r o m - y o u

- - - -

**A/N: **God. I am so deranged. I originally wanted to start a cute fluffy romantic Squffie. And it turned into this. AHAHAHAHA. Pleasedon'tkillme. I don't always like to write happy endings. Anyways, please R&R. No flames though, okie? I hope you enjoyed it! For some twisted reason, I did. -is shot- Please excuse the double post.


End file.
